


Break Time a la Phichit

by Ohata_kaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Costumes, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Phichit and Yuri are the Same Age, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohata_kaki/pseuds/Ohata_kaki
Summary: It’s mid-terms season and Yuuri has been over-studying, as usual. Luckily, one Phichit Chulanont knows how to manic-pixie-dream-boy his best friend (with benefits) back into working order.





	Break Time a la Phichit

**Author's Note:**

> My first draft of the notes was just a list of apologies for things I might have done wrong so I deleted all that and I’m just gonna say this: I love the fanfiction community and I want to start giving back and creating things that people will enjoy!! So please let me know what you think. What did you like? What could I do more of / less of next time? I’m all ears.

Yuri is curled up inside his books so closely that Phichit cannot tell if he is attempting to read or eat the pages. After three years living together, Phichit can tell that this is the point at which Yuuri needs to be forced to take a break. He also knows that getting him to do so will take a lot of finesse…or physical strength.

So, he leans forward across the table edging closer and closer into his line of vision like Vicchan does when he wants your attention. Yuuri only startles when he feels his flat-mate’s hair brushing his forehead. He looks down at Phichit’s wide, dark-chocolate eyes inches away from his nose.

Phichit continues to give him the deer in headlights look as he slides the textbook away from Yuuri’s vice-like grasp. Maybe if he moves slow enough Yuuri won’t even notice what’s happening.

Once the book is out of the way and he has his friend’s full attention he speaks soft and slow. “It’s Saturday”

“Yes it is…” Yuri states just as calmly, mirroring Phichit’s tone because he’s not sure where this is going.

“Its Saturday,” He puts his hands over Yuuri’s “and we’re taking a break.” He says it like Yuuri is a cat that will bolt if you approach to quickly. Which is basically what he is.

But Yuuri has been studying for his midterms all day. And while he would love to get in about, oh, I don’t know, seven more hours tonight just to be sure he’s prepared, he also knows that is a terrible idea. He has to take care of himself. Because he can’t take his finals if he’s dead.

“Ok” he decides after a pause.

Phichit’s whole body relaxes and he lets out a sigh “I really thought I was gonna have to carry you over my shoulder out of the house. Not that I can’t do it, but it brings me no pleasure man-handling you. No, that’s a lie too—”

“Peach?” Yuuri puts two a finger over his lips to stop the rambling from going any further in that direction. “You’re right, I need a break” he admits.

Phichit has already pulled out his phone and is scrolling to find the voice recording app. “I’m gonna need you to say that again?”

***

With coats on, they head outside to face the autumn chill. Phichit links their arms despite the heavy jackets, leading the way to wherever the hell their break is. People would think that as an ice skater Yuuri would be accustomed to the cold. But exercising on a sheet of ice in an enclosed rink and taking a leisurely stroll in the gusty and humid fall of Detroit are two distinct types of torture. Just because you’re a swimmer doesn’t mean you want to go frolicking in the rain in your free time. In fact, quite the opposite. Yuri’s idea of a break is plopping himself directly in front of the heater in their apartment with a hot cup of oolong. But Phichit insisted that he needed to get some air, babbling about how his brain cells wouldn’t have enough oxygen and his studying would be fruitless.

When they arrive at their destination, Phichit is beaming and Yuuri is still very confused. They are standing at a store-front in the middle of one of the not-so-central business districts. A faded red sign in curly script reads Hocus Pocus: Magic and Halloween Supplies.

 It is the end of November.

“Why are we here?”

Phichit shrugs, “Sort of like an ugly sweater party in July except it’s a trip to the Halloween store in November?” He rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder with a sigh. “I love this place, I get supplies for my drag shows here when I need something in a pinch. AND all of the costumes will be on discount now that Halloween is over.”

Ok, so this actually sounds like fun. “Maybe we can find outfits for next season’s program at a steal”

“That’s the spirit!” Phichit practically skips to the door dragging his roommate in by the hand.

Yuuri is immediately drawn to the mystical section of the store, walking through displays of ceramic dragons and fairies. He takes a too-close whiff of one of the mango incense and immediately regrets it. He is just reaching the display of trick and tarot cards when Phichit returns.

“Oh. My. God.” He says for dramatic effect and Yuuri turns around. Phichit is holding up a prepackaged wig—the type that is meant to be bought with a matching costume. This one is labeled “Witchy Vixen” whatever that is supposed to mean. Apparently witchy vixens have long, styled, silver hair.

Phichit is wearing a shit eating grin “ You know what this looks like.”

He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks “I am well aware.”

“I’m buying it!” And with that, he is escaping back through the isles to the costume section. Yuuri can only sigh as he follows Phichit to the other side of the store. It would be a loosing battle to convince him otherwise.

Yuuri sorts through the costumes which range from hilarious to racist, holding up the most ludicrous items for Phichit’s benefit. He can already feel the tension leaving his shoulders. Its been weeks since the two of them have made time to go out together.

“This is what we need” Phichit declares, holding up one of the sexy nurse costumes. It’s more of a white cheerleader outfit with a red cross and stethoscope slapped on it. The shirt looks like its missing at least three buttons at the top.

“For…”

“For our break.” He clarifies simply

“This is not the break?”

“I thought it was,” he says tapping a finger on his chin pensively, “but now it’s not. I have a better idea—maybe my best idea.” He adds the last part in a whisper and a conspiratorial lean in. Yuuri has seen what some of Phichit’s good ideas involve so he’s rightfully a little scared.

***

Yuuri cannot think of a dignified way to step out of the bathroom, which makes this a little easier. If he’s going to wear a sexy nurse costume he may as well do it with confidence.

“Yuuuri” he hears Phichit sing-song from the living room with an accent that is not his own.

He had been pretty sure from the beginning of their trip that this was going to be a sex thing. Sex has been their go-to stress relief for a while now. He’s still unprepared when he opens the door and sees Phichit sprawled across the sofa. He’s wearing one of his practice outfits complete with skates and skate guards. His right leg is resting on the arm of the sofa and his back is being supported by a pile of pillows. The waves of silver hair are cascading around his shoulders.

“Oh nurse, thank goodness you’re here! I had a bad fall on the ice and I think I hurt my leg” He motions to his elevated limb and looks at Yuuri with a pout.

It sounds more like his head got hurt in the fall. Phichit has been speaking English long enough that his Thai accent is little more than a wisp in regular conversation. But when he tries to add the Gru-like Russian drawl on top, it is an all-out war between the dialects.

Yuuri keels over with laughter, still holding onto the doorknob to the bathroom for support.

“Are you finished?” Phichit asks when Yuuri’s noises have died down to more wheezing than anything else.

“I’M OH- I’M OH KEHEH—” And poor Peach waits for the fresh fit of laughter to fizzle out.

Once Yuuri is actually finished, he wipes his eyes and comes to sit down on the side of the sofa by Phichit’s hip. He cups his hand on the other boy’s jaw and slides it down to run his fingers through the polyester locks.

“Alright, Mr. Nikiforov, I’m nurse Katsuki, but you can call me Yuuri. You’re in very capable hands, just try to relax and tell me if anything hurts, okay?”

Phichit nods quickly, looking excited that Yuuri is deciding to play along.

“First, lets get these off you” Yuuri bends over Phichit’s legs to take off his skates and place them carefully on the floor. He makes sure ‘Viktor’ gets an eyeful of his ass peeking out of the pleated skirt and the long line of his spine as he twist to undo the laces. Then he places his hand flat on the sole of Phichit’s foot.

“Is this where it hurts?” Phichit shakes his head and he’s practically vibrating with excitement at the cliché scenario.

Yuuri scoots Phichit’s other leg out of the way to settle between them. He slides his hand up and on to the back of his calf. “Here?”

Phichit shakes his head again.

His hand moves to his outer thigh “Here?” He’s now leaning over Phichit, other arm braced on the sofa.

Phichit gives a coy look over half-lidded eyes. “Not quite” he says in that ridiculous accent.

Yuuri traces a line with his finger tips to Phichit’s inner thigh and then rubs his palm against his clothed dick. Its already half hard and showing more interest as Yuuri massages Phichit through his pants. “Is this where it hurts?” He repeats.

“Maybe”

“I think I need a closer look. Can I take these off?” Nurse Yuuri asks sliding two fingers under the waist band of his boxers and his track pants.

Phichit pulls the silver hair over his right shoulder and lifts up his hips.

Yuuri shifts positions and strips off both boxers and pants in one go, pulling his socks off as well once the mess of clothing is down at his ankles.

Phichit’s cock is hard and flushed a shade of purply-pink at the head. Yuuri takes him in hand and moves closer to inspect for any injury.

“It looks like there’s no permanent damage” Nurse Yuuri says, eyes still fixed on his dick “but I can treat you for the pain if it’s bothering you. You have to go back to practice soon, yes?”

Another nod from ‘Viktor’

Nurse Yuuri lets out a thoughtful hum. “I think the best course of action is to kiss it better”

Phichit’s eyes are wide as he nods his head emphatically, hands tensing and un-tensing on the sofa cushions.

First Yuuri gives a chaste kiss to the tip, feeling the smear of pre-come between his pouting lips. Then he follows it with something more open, taking part of Phichit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit. Phichit lets out a low moan trying not to buck up (with his hurt leg and all) into the delicious heat of Yuri’s mouth. He doesn’t make Phichit wait much longer as he sucks and sinks lower with every bob of his head. Yuuri rakes his nails up and down Phichit’s thighs because he knows the delightful little mewls that it pulls out of him.

 “Ah, Yuuri, Ahh” He moans between breaths. Contrary to Yuuri’s tendency to shut up when he’s overwhelmed, Phichit tends run his mouth when he gets this turned on.

He grabs a fistful of Yuuri’s hair and gives it a tug. Yuuri in turn moans at the sensation which Phichit can feel down to his balls. His panting goes a little higher and he starts scratching at Yuuri’s scalp and shoulders in what he hopes is an encouraging way. “Ah, Ah, fuck, Yuuri” he’s practically chanting. He leans his head back on the pile of pillows exposing his neck and opening his chest beautifully. “Yuuri looks up through lidded eyes at the scene in front of him and moans again to show his appreciation.

 Almost on reflex Phichit’s babbling turns into character again. “Mmh Pozhaluysta, Nurse Katsuki don’t stop! fuck, Ah!”

 Then he hears and feels an obscene sputtering noise around his cock. Yuuri draws off him hacking and laughing in equal parts.

 “Oh my god” he manages to get out, gasping for air “I can’t. You can’t keep that voice up if you want us to come tonight.”

 Phichit has his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowed but Yuuri knows it a showy sort of affronted look. “It’s not that bad.”

 “If I didn’t already know what you were going for I would have no idea what accent that was.”

 Phichit just narrows his eyes more.

“Can I make it up to you?” Yuuri asks coyly, fingers swirling on his hip. “I’m sure you didn’t just hurt your leg in the fall, I wouldn’t be a very good nurse if I didn’t check for secondary injuries”

Phichit still looks annoyed but he holds up his arm. “My wrist does feel a little bruised.” He continues in his normal voice, thank goodness.

“Is that so.” He takes Phichit’s wrist between his hands and pulls up the sleeve enough to leave a warm, open mouthed kiss on the inside of his wrist.

“And here too” Phichit says holding a finger to his lips.

 _No shit,_ Yuuri thinks. But he’s teased Phichit long enough already. Instead he crawls over until he’s straddling him and gives a soft peck to his roommate’s  gorgeous lips. This leads to a second and a third until they’re panting into each other’s mouths, tongues licking into one another’s heat. Yuuri unzips the training jacket and is surprised find only Phichit’s smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Phichit follows his lead slipping his hand under the low ‘v’ of the nurse’s blouse to pinch at one of Yuuri’s nipples. His partner leans into the touch and starts to unbutton the shirt when Phichit stops him.

“Keep it on, I like it” he says, shucking off the rest of his jacket before settling on the pillows again.

Yuuri obliges and leans back down to Phichit’s neck. He presses open-mouthed kisses into the side of his throat, rolling his tongue over the soft flesh beneath it. He can feel Phichit’s low groans and the way he tweaks at his nipples a little harder in response. His other hand slides up Yuuri’s thigh to knead at his ass which is also (praise the lord) completely bare under the skirt.

Yuuri cants his hips down at the added stimulation and his dick bumps into Phichit’s. The skirt is smooshed awkwardly in the middle, but it’s still their dicks touching so it feels pretty great. Yuuri does it again and soon they’re rutting into each other and panting on their open mouths. Phichit gives Yuri’s ass a satisfying smack because he can and he likes the blush it brings to Yuuri’s cheeks—pun intended. He sits up on the nest of pillows and leads Yuuri onto his lap, their cocks pressed together deliciously.

Yuuri holds out his hand to Phichit’s mouth. “Spit” he orders.

Phichit has a look that is far to endearing for the situation as he grabs Yuuri’s hand and deposits a nice gob of saliva. Yuuri spits in his palm too and wraps his hand around both of their dicks pumping them slow at first but setting a nice pace soon after he’s sure they’re both coated in lubricant. Phichit spits again into his own palm and adds it to Yuuri’s. The feeling of their cocks sliding together and their fists thrusting around them is enough to start a familiar tightening in the pit of his belly.

Yuuri tries moves in closer and suck at the back of Phichit’s ear, but the mane of silver and the elastic head cap are making that nearly impossible. “This off” Yuuri grumbles as he tosses the wig onto the carpeted floor. Phichit makes a disappointed whine that quickly turns into a grateful one as Yuuri laves at the skin behind his ear and nibbles at his cartilage.

“Aaah, Yuuri, shit” Phichit groans “That’s so hot. How do you always look so _hot_.”

“More” Yuuri encourages with a whine “Say more stuff.” His hand is steadily picking up speed.

“I want to fuck your thighs so badly right now, so I can see exactly how ruined you look. I want to watch your face as you come and shake around me.” Yuuri either can’t control or isn’t aware of the moans that are coming out of his mouth as he sucks a dark purple mark high on Phichit’s neck. “Maybe if I’m a very good boy you’ll let me film it”

That’s all Yuuri needs and he’s coming over their hands, a spurt or two landing on his skirt. Phichit doesn’t stop touching them, but his strokes become more languid as Yuuri comes out of his orgasm. Yuuri removes his hand to spare his oversensitive cock and rolls off of Phichit. He is about to ask why Yuuri is so far away when he sees that his roommate has lifted up both of his legs and is staring at Phichit expectantly “Ok, go for it.”

 “What, for real?”

“Yeah do it. I’m not coming again soon but you can at least give me a show while _you_ do.” He adds after a beat “but no filming.”

Phichit happily pulls a few pillows under Yuuri’s back and positions himself between his closed thighs. He takes Yuuri’s calves in hand and places a kiss on his ankle staring down at Yuuri through his lashes. Then he pushes in and sets a quick pace again, mercifully avoiding Yuuri’s spent cock. Yuuri clenches his legs and watches Phichit’s face scrunch in concentration.

“You’re really cute like this” Yuuri says because he’s thinking it. Phichit lets out a small noise that thumps in time with his thrusts. Yuuri wants to run fingers through Phichit’s hair but he’s too far away so he settles for running his fingers over Phichit’s hands where they hold his thighs. This gets Phichit to look down at Yuuri. His skin still flushed pink, his top twisted and rumpled, one of his nipples peeking out of the side that is straining from where he rolled onto the sofa.

 “Come on Peach,” Yuuri coaxes in a sultry tone “I wanna see you ruin this tiny nurse’s outfit.”

And then Phichit is coming too, spilling his load on Yuuri’s thighs and across the chest of the uniform as Yuuri gives his hands a little squeeze. After he’s ridden out his orgasm to the end, he flops back down, still panting heavily and eyes closed.

Despite the immediate need to take off the soiled costume and go clean everything up Yuuri rolls over on top of Phichit and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Phichit, in a show of true friendship does not complain about the cum that smears onto his chest and stomach in the process.

“Ok break time can be over” he says rubbing a hand over Yuuri’s shoulder.

He gets a groan in response. “I don’t want to even see that textbook for the rest of the night.”

 Phichit laughs. “Hot cocoa and Seinfeld?”

“Will you put the little marshmallows in it?” Yuuri says in his best cute voice—the one Phichit has not yet figured out how to build an immunity to it.

“Ciao Ciao will kill us”

“Not if he never finds out”

So Phichit turns on the water heater and retrieves the little marshmallows from the top shelf while Yuuri calls a drawn out “Thaaaaank yooou” and retreats into the back of the apartment to collect a warm washcloth and several cozy blankets.

After everyone is deemed not sticky and the costume has been thrown in the laundry basket, the two snuggle in together under the thick comforters with cocoa in hand. Yuuri waits for the marshmallows to get melty, eats them off the top with his spoon, and promptly falls asleep on Phichit’s chest. His occasional chuckles thankfully do not stir Yuuri. Phichit watches Seinfeld until his cocoa is gone and then he wakes his sleeping beauty (who has left a little pool of saliva where his mouth was) to shuffle him off into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr and I don't know how to use it (yet). Come bug me at [ohata-kaki.tumblr.com](https://ohata-kaki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
